Many multi threaded systems may communicate via shared memory. Shared memory may be a random access memory for which threads may have access. In some uses, the shared memory may be an extremely fast and useful manner to pass communication signals and messages between the threads. Such speed may be advantageous in various applications, including massively parallel processing applications such as supercomputers.